The Pokeation
by austin.todd.315
Summary: This is the story of how the Pokemon World came to be. Arceus creates, and designs a new world for Pokemon to live in! But when one of his most powerful Creations turns on him and causes many others to rebel, Arceus, and all who are loyal to him are in for the War of their lives: The War To End All Worlds. Cotains multiple Pairings. Arceus doesn't have one. Hawkman32 Is a Co-Author
1. Birth Into Nothing

Chapter One: Birth Into Nothing

Hey everyone, this is .315 reporting for duty and welcome to a brand new Fanfiction possibly the one that has taken me the longest to Publish after thinking about it but anyway, welcome to the Pokeation and all of that goodness and in this story, I team up with Hawkman32 just like in Conquerors Of The War (You can find that on Hawkman32's Profile) in hopes of making an excellent Fanfiction with this quite unique idea. This first Chapter won't exactly be awesome but at least stick around and read this and then next chapter. This Chapter is short but it is just a little introduction most of the Chapters should be of a decent size so please don't worry. Please enjoy the show!

Arceus, the only being in the world. He had been like that, well, he couldn't remember how long it had been since he was born. All he wanted to do, was create a world for him, and others to live in. Which had brought him to what he was trying to do starting an hour ago: Make his first ever creation. He was starting his project by making, what would hopefully turn out to be, The Perfect Servant.

Arceus breathed with exhaustion, he was finally finished.

He let his new creation take form. His middle body was gray and blue, his right was white, while black accompanied his left.

"Speak to me," said Arceus.

"…"

"Hmmm…" said Arceus. "What do do…. It is rather apparent that I must teach him from scratch.

"And so Arceus taught this motionless Creation. It took weeks fo him to teach him the basics, since there was so much to teach. Luckily, the Dragon, who had a unique blue head and snout and has yellow eyes without pupils, has a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull, picked up easily. When Arceus flew around, the Dragon would follow him. The Dragon would pick up on each word that Arceus said. Finally, after a month, Arceus was able to explain the Dragon's purpose to him.

"Okay, now I must tell you why you came to be." said Arceus.

The Dragon nodded obediently.

"I am the first living being in this world which I have named, the Emptyverse, since it is well… empty." The Dragon nodded. "You are the second, my first creation, of what will be many. You were designed to be the perfect servant, a true Pokemon, it you must. You, my friend, are Kyurem."

"I am Kyurem! Servant!" said The Dragon, Kyurem.

"Good." Said Arceus. "You understand. I am Arceus. I am the leader."

"You are Arceus! Leader!"

"Perfect." Said Arceus. "Just perfect."

Arceus was very excited not to be the only Pokémon alive, but he knew he had to do more, and e decided that he needed his next Pokémon to be bon with knowledge, unlike Kyurem.

"You may run along now." Said Arceus. "I have… business to take care of with our next fellow Pokemon."

"Yes master!" said Kyurem, putting a claw to his forehead as a salute. He then flew off to find a way to entertain himself while waiting for what Arceus would do next.

**Well that wraps up this Chapter Hawkman32 should be here next time for the next Chapter. Also, Kyurem will have a powered up form of Glaciate, and the reason is in the beginning of Chapter three.**

**Hawkman32: Hey, um… what are you doing.**

**.315: You didn't see anything. *goes under table***

**Hawkman32: Well that's it. So from the Hawk Army we salute you.**

**.315 (from under the table): And ciao for now!**

**Hawkman32: Hey, who said that! Get over here! THIEF! THIEF!**

**.315: GTG!**


	2. First WorldRealmPlace

Chapter Two: First World/Realm/Place

**Alright, Chapter Two, out pretty late as well as later than expected but it's still out! Enjoy.**

Kyurem was bored. Well, actually, that was an understatement but bored was the only word he could think of. Arceus was busy working on his next creation which was taking quite longer since he was inserting more knowledge into this creation's mind. Kyurem had nothing to do, nor any idea how Arceus had always managed to put up with it. He suddenly got an idea and tossed a gigantic Ice Shard out of his mouth.

"**GLACIAL FREEZE!**" the Dragon-Type-Pokémon called out. A huge wave of cold, snowy, wind shot out of him as he spread his arms out as wide as possible and glowed a cold, dark blue (his entire body). The gargantuan ice Shard exploded leaving small debris in its place. All of the debris came at Kyurem at once, having a good chance of conact due to the Pokemon's massive size. Kyurem knew he could handle all of that debris just fine, but that wouldn't make the game necessarily a game, would it? So, Kyurem skillfully dodged as much of the debris as possible, and by that I mean all of it. He then repeated the process, as another Ice Shard and Glacial Freeze shot right out of him and he kept on doing this until this left him bored too…three hours later.

"Draco Meteor." The Dragon Type called out. He fired several of them, merging them into even bigger meteors until his Draco meteor was pretty much the size of himself. The Draco Meteor exploded and he quickly found himself fighting off more Meteors,. Finding this game much more fun than the previous game, he kept at it.

"Ice Beam!" he finally exclaimed as a new game started .He began freezing a bunch of more knew Draco Meteors that he fired into some icicles, some before exploding and others after. Some of the icicles he had explode, others he didn't have explode. The exploded icicles became much smaller debris, similarly to the first game. He dodged some, but didn't stop until he had managed to **DESTROY** them all, which took a while because he kept at it and made more well before finishing nearly every time. This game was clearly the most fun so far, and he kept at his games for Forty-Eight more hours until finally he was bored.

"I'm tired of playing games," Kyurem said aloud to no one in particular except for himself of course. "I'm bored.

Kyurem sighed as he floated on his back in a lying-down-position. No ground, no nothing. Arceus had said that he would be making the first ever building after his next creation, but who knows when **THAT **would be?

"Dragon Breath." Said Kyurem as he fired the Dragon-Type-Pokemon-Move upward for no real and true reason in particular. He sighed again.

Arceus had watched Kyurem play his game while working on his newest creation, and he was quite impressed, but he could also tell how bored and lonely the Pokemon was, but luckily, he was almost finished. It should probably just take another three hours…

_TWENTY FOUR TIRING HOURS LATER…_

"Well then," said Arceus, "**THAT **one took longer than expected."

He took a good look at his creation. The Female Pokemon opened her eyes as Arceus slowly yet steadily examined herface, the flowers on her back, and sensed her powers.

"Hmmm?" the Pokemon hummed. Arceus could already make out the huge improvement from Kyurem through the girl's capability to speak. Having the capability to speak from birth was **NOT** something that Kyurem had.

"What the-where am I?" the Female Pokemon asked aloud.

"You are in the Emptyverse." Explained Arceus. "My name is Arceus. Remember me well, for I am the being behind your creation, the thir ever Pokemon. That's you."

"Arceus?" said the Female Pokemon timidly.

"Yes." The Alpha Pokemon replied calmly. "Arceus.

"Wh-who am I?" the Female Pokemon asked in her usual, high-pitched voice.

"Your name is Shaymin." Said Arceus. "My first ever creation, Kyurem, was not like you. He had absolutely no knowledge within his mind, but you do. It's not perfect, but it's a start on my part. You were designed to be able to both create and identify any kind of plant. Any kind."

"P-plant?" Shaymin replied timidly. "l-like the life force wielding thing that is not a P-Pokemon?"

"Yes." Said Arceus, smiling at the fact that he had successfully inserted the main point of Shaymin's existence in her mind and for Shaymin to be able to access it at will. Yes, yes, very big improvement. A very big improvement indeed, in fact.

Shaymin raised her head a bit more and began to glow pure white, A small amount of green plants, grass, in fact, appeared in some dirt. A pink rose sprouted from the grass and dirt, nd rather quickly in fact.

"Beautiful…" Arceus complimented.

Shaymin smiled at him, for the first time in her life. Arceus knew that his plans for Shaymin would work out perfectly.

"You want me to…create the first Realm…right Arceus?" Shaymin asked timidly.

"Yes that is correct." Replied Arceus. The Alpha Pokemon went on, after a short and brief pause, that is. "The first World is destined to be created by you. I have given you what I also have, the power of matter and life-force as well. This will allow you to create things and living things, though not quite as great as mine. You will be limited to only plants, and the only nonliving things you can produce are there parts and what is required for them, as plants are your only capability when it comes to creating living things."

Shaymin smiled at Arceus for a second time. As Shaymin smiled up at Arceus, Arcues smiled down back at Shaymin as well.

"It is time then." Said Arceus. Shaymin nodded in determination.

Arceus suddenly caused Shaymin's body to glow with light-blue-light, courtesy of his Psychic-Pokemon-Move. Arceus then raised Shaymin up high, and then moved Shaymin, chucking Shaymin quite the distance away. Kyurem watched as Shaymin passed over him, looking at the new Pokemon with both confusion and curiosity.

Shaymin finally stop flying. Shaymin stopped glowing with light-blue-light as plants began growing from Shaymin's body. Soon a mini-forest was created, and quickly enlarging, with plants sprouting upward and growing into beautiful, cool flowers. The forest kept on growing, destined to become the first ever World/Realm/Place. Arceus would soon place Pokemon Life in that forest too, but first, he had a Castle/Palace/Building to work on.

"And so it begins." Said Kyurem.

**Well, that's it and all for the second Chapter. Please leave a Review ony our way out and tell me what you think, okay? Bye now!**


	3. Forestation and Pokeation

Chapter Three: Forestation and Pokeation

**I wanna clear something up real quick, and I may even post this in the first Chapter at the end: Kyurem's move is Glacial Freeze because this is telling the story of how Zekrom and Reshiram were split a part, and this involves Kyurem. Glacial Freeze is merely a powered up form of the move Glaciate. I hope this clears things up from last Chapter if anyone's confused, and, again, I will probably post this at the end of the first Chapter as a heads up to new readers, though I will probably not mention the name of the move. Hawkman32 will hopefully be here next Chapter, the dude's been busy. Now time for THIS Chapter.**

Shaymin continues growing the Forest; she had been at this for a day now, and Arceus was pretty sure that her true power was ready to kick in.

Shaymin huffed in exhaustion; this certainly was a difficult task. She was getting exhausted, but couldn't stop; not yet. Out of nowhere, a seed sprouted from her, and Shaymin noticed said seed firing itself across the forest. Her true power was peaking, and quite the hours later, it began growing into a bulb, and suddenly an animal emerged from said bulb, an animal with greenish, bluish, rough skin. He looked very confused.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"The Bulbasaur species?"

"Yes," said Arceus, continuing to work on the castle that Kyurem was helping him build, although Arceus was in charge of creating the material. "This new species is made up of plants, but its REALLY supposed to be an ANIMAL."

"How?" said Kyurem. "I thought plants and Pokémon weren't supposed to be one."

"I have recently discovered while working on Shaymin's biology that, with her Forestation powers, I could give her the power to make Pokémon that are REALLY plants. Do you know what that means, my friend?"

"Um… that you've already revolutionized your OWN invention that is known as creation?" said Kyurem. He was starting to get used to talking, at first only being able to say smaller sentences.

"I was thinking I'm a genius but yeah that too!" said Arceus.

"Wait! So are all of the Pokémon in that Forest REALLY gonna be plants?" asked Kyurem, confused already.

"No, of course not." Said Arceus. "I am currently working on three Pokémon Eggs."

"Eggs?" said Kyurem.

"Yes," said Arceus. "Yes, eggs. Pokémon Eggs. I found out a way that would be easier to create a Pokémon. Some will be hard, but the ones I don't EXACTLY have SPECIAL plans for won't be AS hard. Only a select FEW SHOULD be hard. Like the three I'm working on, you know those long breaks I've been taking?"

"Yes." Said Kyurem in reply.

"Well there you go." Said Arceus.

"How do the Pokemon Eggs even WORK anyway?" asked Kyurem out of curiosity.

"Allow me to explain." Said Arceus. "While making Shaymin, I had a flashback."

"Flashback?" asked Kyurem in confusion.

"Yes." Said Arceus. "A flashback. A flashback is when a memory occurs in your brain. Your mind can flash back to certain instances of your life. Like mine did. You know the mind, when a memory occurs in your brain, your mind flashes back to it. In a flashback, the memory just comes, one you don't remember. Then, both your mind and your brain remember the incident, or memory, and they both show it to ou. Like mine did. Only, this memory took place BEFORE my life."

"I thought you existed forever." Said Kyurem.

"That's what I thought too," said Arceus in reply to his servant's words. "But as it turns out, that forever took place inside an Egg. One, powerful, Pokemon Egg."

Kyurem looked at Arceus with piercing, pure interest.

"I was once inside a white, egg. A Pure white Pokemon Egg, if you must. The egg would be there for years. And years. And years. More years and counting. Finally, it hatched. When an egg hatches, it glows. The strange material in that Pokemon Egg is what holds the Pokemon together, what creates it. The material inside a Pokemon Egg gives off the life-force of that Pokemon, builds up its character, its strength, its depth. The material inside the Pokemon Egg even builds up its abilities, up; the material inside the Pokemon Egg even builds up the Pokémon's abilities. I have found a way to recreate that material, and give that material life into other Pokemon! I'll give the Pokemon all some different powers that I have, but never focus on, and, thanks to my powers, whether I make the Pokemon from scratch or from a Pokemon Egg, I won't even LOSE those powers! Well, I may, but that remains to be seen."

"Wow." Said Kyurem. "Who knows what material YOUR Pokemon Egg had."

"I do," said Arceus. "But first let's give these Pokemon Eggs a look." He used his Psychic Pokemon Move to cause the three Pokemon Eggs to float over to him and Kyurem and also go upward. "This green one will give a certain Pokemon the ability to time travel."

Kyurem began flailing his arms.

"That's SO cool!"

Arceus laughed.

"Yeah, I know I know." He then gestured over to the black egg. "This BLACK Egg has the power to do two things: Enter Dreams for the first, and for the second, to even manipulate those dreams."

"Wooooooooooow." Said Kyurem, still amazed. "What's the pink one do?"

"That's a surprise that will come eventually, quite soon, in fact." Said Arceus. "Now to answer what YOU said earlier, my egg was a Pokeation Egg."

"What's Pokeation?" asked Kyurem, confused again.

"Pokeation is the power to create the way I've been creating. Put Biology into your mind, and then release to make it real, but it's far less simple then you think. You cannot just create with your thoughts. It's your thoughts that MAINTAIN the creation, but even I can't find a way to properly explain that to you. Although I CAN explain to you what Pokeation is made up of. Time, Space, and even Matter. Yes, you can't forget about Time, Space, and Matter. Time is extremely important. Space is ALSO extremely important. And lastly, Matter is extremely important as well. I have all those powers, with part of the time power being converted into that green egg, and I am going to use those powers to create the world. Now, come on, the first section of the Castle is complete, and I will keep working on the rest."

Kyurem went into the Castle with Arceus and sat down on a large, comfy bed, in his room. Kyurem hen lay down on that large, comfy bed.

"How will the world be when you're done with it?" asked Kyurem to his master, Arceus.

"Imagine paradise," said Arceus. "Paradise indeed. One where all sorts of Pokemon species will be running around. Of course, another category of life that will be neither Pokemon nor Plant is also destine to arrive, but that probably won't be until the world is complete, which could take years, or maybe even longer. We just have to be patient."

Kyurem was ready to be patient, and fell into a nice, peaceful slumber.

"Now it's time to plant these eggs in their place." Said Arceus. He was really excited now. "When this project is through, there will finally be a world to live in. A WHOLE world, one for Pokemon, one for Plants, and… one for…PEOPLE."

With that, Arceus fired the eggs in the direction of the forest. They all touched down in the forest at the same time, but in different parts. Three days later, one of them hatched. That one was the green egg, with a glow of light, with foru Bulbasaur surrounding the egg.

And out of the light emerged a small, green fairy.

**This is probably my best Chapter so far. I hope you guys will continue to read, and reviews are also appreciated. Ciao For Now!**


End file.
